What it Takes to Love Someone 2
by Biscuit15
Summary: When Deidara is caught cheating on Tobi with Sasori, Tobi's heart is broken. Though he still loves Dei, he cant trust him anymore, and Dei cant choose between Tobi and Sasori. Will Tobi and Deidara stay together or will Deidara leave? SasoDei DeiTobi yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This takes place several months after where the first story had left off, and it will also be focusing a bit more on Madara, too, as he is essential to the plot in his own way – you just won't know how he is until later on in the story.**

Tobi stared at his ring with happiness for what had to have been the millionth time since he had been given it a month ago. He and Deidara had finally gotten engaged and were set to marry sometime in the next year. The Uchiha couldn't describe his feelings with words. All he knew was that he felt happier than he had ever felt before.

"Deidara-senpai," Tobi said, excitement in his voice as he looked up to face his blonde lover. "Tobi is so happy! Tobi loves Deidara-senpai!"

Deidara smiled and sat on the bed beside Tobi. He pulled him onto his lap and cuddled him tightly. The younger boy had barely grown an inch after all the years that Deidara had known him and he was tiny, even compared to Deidara. The older male nuzzled into the boy's neck, inhaling Tobi's sweet scent.

"I'm glad, Tobi. …Un." Deidara said softly.

Tobi snaked his hand up behind Deidara to grab the elder's hair and tugged him down for a kiss. Deidara obeyed, kissing the black-haired male passionately before turning it into a full-blown make-out session. They broke away for air a few minutes after, and Deidara pushed Tobi away gently.

"I have to go into town and run some errands." Deidara explained as Tobi pouted. "Will you be alright here by yourself for a few hours, yeah?"

Tobi nodded, smiling. "Tobi will play with Nakama! But… why can't Tobi come?"

"Because I have a lot to do today and I want to get everything done quickly. Whenever I take you shopping I always have to go looking for you because you wander off without telling me, Tobi. …Un." Deidara said, but even though Deidara was smiling slightly as he said all of this, Tobi could pick up on the slight hint of annoyance in Deidara's voice.

Tobi bowed his head apologetically. "Tobi won't wander off today, Dei-dei! Promise! Tobi good boy!"

Deidara frowned. "No, Tobi. Besides, we went on that walk today and I don't want to make you over-exercise and risk hurting yourself again – you're still not completely recovered, hmm!"

Tobi sighed, knowing that Deidara wouldn't change his mind. "Okay, Dei-dei…"

Deidara frowned at the sadness in Tobi's voice. "Love you…" he kissed Tobi softly, smiling.

Tobi immediately cheered up at this and hugged Deidara. "Tobi loves senpai, too! Have a good day, Dei-Dei!"

Deidara smiled at his younger lover before turning around and walking out of the house, leaving an again-saddened Tobi behind.

The younger Uchiha hated being left by himself, but it seemed to him like Deidara just wanted some alone time, and Tobi would allow that to Deidara, but still… the Uchiha wished that Deidara had just said that he wanted to be alone…

-LINEBREAK-

Deidara sighed as he stood in line to pay for his groceries. He had been here for hours! Looking at his watch, Deidara knew he would never get everything that he needed to do completed today.

"Deidara!"

Deidara was snapped out of dream world by someone calling his name. He turned around, trying to see who it was. Oddly enough, someone who resembled an older Akasuna Sasori was approaching quickly.

"Hey!"

"…Sasori-danna?" Deidara whispered in disbelief as he stared at the red-head who was now running towards him - he hadn't seen Sasori for years!

"Yes, brat." The older male chuckled. It's me."

"Danna!" Deidara cried in excitement, hugging Sasori tightly. "It's been so long! …Un."

"Yes, I know. How have things been? I heard you're engaged to that Tobi-brat."

Deidara pouted and pulled away. "Don't call Tobi a brat, danna! Just because I haven't seen you for years doesn't mean I'll let you insult my fiancé!"

"Why not? You used to call him much worse things behind his back than brat…"

Deidara sighed. He knew that the red-head was right, but… "Just… Sasori-danna, I'm not like that anymore. I – I changed."

"Oh, really?" Sasori smirked. "You hated that kid with a passion. What could've possibly made you change your mind? Don't tell me it's because you got him hit by a truck."

"…" When Deidara looked down at the ground with a sad expression, the Akasuna knew that it was because of _that _that Deidara had stopped his horrible ways.

"No way…" Sasori frowned, unable to understand why Deidara would've changed his ways just because of that.

"Yes, really, hmm. …Sasori-danna, do you think you could come and hang out with Tobi and me today, yeah? Tobi's being a bit of a handful lately so I haven't really been able to get out of the house much lately…"

Sasori chuckled. "Sure. Don't tell me you live with him now, too?"

"Of course I do, yeah! We're getting married! Tobi sometimes goes to stay at Itachi's house for a few days, and he stays with his dad for the weekends, so… it's kinda lonely…"

Sasori smiled, hugging Deidara back tightly. "Sure…"

Deidara had no idea that Sasori had more than just 'hanging out' on his mind, and this was where the chain of destruction would begin.

-LINEBREAK-

"Tobi, have you ever met Sasori-danna before, yeah?" Deidara asked as he and Sasori walked back into Deidara's home about two hours later. They had gone out to get some lunch together and chat before returning home.

Tobi nodded as he surveyed the Akasuna warily - Sasori had bullied him a few times as a child. "Yes…"

Deidara noticed Tobi's discomfort and it worried him – he hated knowing that Tobi wasn't happy. The Uchiha was such a joyful bundle of smiles it upset others around him to see him so sad.

"What's wrong, Tobi?" Deidara asked softly, frowning.

"Umm…" Tobi gulped, wide, onyx eyes fixed on his lover. "Nothing… Tobi will go to his room now and have a nap like a good boy… Nice to see Sasori-san again…"

Deidara nodded slowly, not convinced at all. Something was wrong with the younger male.. "Be up for dinner. …Un."

Sasori watched Tobi leave with a smirk. He had never really been fond of Tobi before, and now that Tobi was taking _his _brat away, he disliked Tobi more than ever.

"I wonder what's up with him, hmm?" Deidara wondered out loud after Tobi had left.

Sasori shrugged, not caring about the Uchiha's problem at all. "Dunno. Let's go to your room now, and… catch up." He suggested with a smirk. "Unless you also share a room with Tobi, too…"

Deidara shook his head, looking up at his old friend with slight confusion in his eyes. "Nah… only at night. …Un. He's got his own room for all his shit, including a bed he barely uses."

Sasori growled inwardly at the blonde's words - every little thing he found out about Tobi and Deidara's relationship pissed him off! Why couldn't Deidara have been _his?_

"Then I guess we won't be interrupted?" Sasori said slyly.

Deidara smiled and shook his head, seemingly oblivious to the red-head's wishes. "Nope… Tobi knows not to come in if my door is closed, hmm."

"Good."

So Sasori still had a chance! Yes!

They headed into the large bedroom that was Deidara's and sat on the bed together, smiling at each other. The talk was small until Sasori decided to break his news to Deidara fifteen minutes later.

"Deidara," Sasori began, grabbing Deidara's hand and squeezing it tightly, "ever since you dropped out of school, I have realised my feelings for you. My feelings are still as strong as ever, and seeing you again after so long have made me desire you so badly."

Deidara blushed – Sasori's words were stirring old emotions up inside of him that he had thought had died years ago. "Danna, I… I used to have… no… I still have feelings for you, too, danna. I thought I had lost them after we lost contact… but… I see now that they are still here. …Un."

Sasori smirked. "That's great. I love you, brat… I always have…"

The red-haired man leant in closer to Deidara, closing his eyes and bringing his face nearer to Deidara's, aiming for a kiss.

Deidara gasped and pulled away, his eyes wide. "No! I c-cant! I'm with Tobi!"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him…" Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear, licking it seductively. "Unless you're planning on telling him, of course… from what I've heard of Tobi he's a very forgiving and understanding boy… He'll probably forgive you just like that – even if we go all the way."

Deidara frowned and bit his lip, thinking it over. He _did _have deep feelings for the Akasuna, but he loved Tobi… But Sasori… was Deidara's first love… This could be his only chance with him…

"Okay…" Deidara whispered. "We'll kiss… but nothing more… and Tobi is never to find out about this, okay?"

Sasori nodded, smiling gently. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

As the two kissed softly, Deidara seemed to have forgotten about Tobi altogether, getting lost in Sasori's mouth, and before they knew it, the two were naked and sweaty, the bed banging against the wall loudly.

It was probably lucky that right after they finished, they had put their clothes back on because as soon as they were both dressed again, a timid knock came on the bedroom door, bringing Deidara back to his senses.

He gasped. "Shit! Tobi!"

Deidara ran to the door, trying to wipe the sweat from his face and fix his hair as he opened the door just enough for him to peek out at Tobi.

"Dei-dei…?" Tobi whispered uncertainly as soon as he saw his lover. "Is Dei-dei alright…?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Tobi-kun, yeah." Deidara smiled even though inside he was burning with regret and anger at himself. "What makes you think that I'm not?"

"T-tobi… woke up, and… he could hear Dei-dei moaning…"

"O-oh! I just had a s-stomach ache, Tobi." Deidara lied.

Even through his panicking on the inside, Deidara was still able to see just how uncomfortable Tobi was about something. "…Are _you _alright? …Un"

Tobi nodded, staring instead at the ground. "Tobi is just n-nervous… Can Tobi go to daddy's tonight?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow, confused by Tobi's question. "It's not the weekend today, Tobi… it's only Wednesday, yeah…"

"T-tobi just… wants to… see daddy…" Tobi whispered.

Deidara nodded, knowing that it was probably for the better anyway. Something was up with Tobi so it was better to get Tobi out of the house for a while - especially so he and Sasori could try and hide what had just happened.

Just because Sasori was right about Tobi being a very forgiving person didn't mean that he wanted to be the one to shatter Tobi's heart into a million tiny pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobi sobbed to himself as he got out of Sasori's car. Sasori had offered to drive Tobi to Madara's, and Deidara had agreed, but what he didn't realise was that Sasori only wanted to be alone with Tobi so he could abuse the younger boy without being caught out.

Tobi had been forced to listen as Sasori called him horrible names and threatened him. Sasori had even gone as far as to lay his hands on the young man.

The second Tobi had gotten out of the car, Sasori had driven off.

Madara opened the mansion door just seconds later, a puzzled – yet worried - look on his face.

"That wasn't Deidara's car, Tobi." Madara stated, concern in his voice. "Who was that?"

"D-daddy…" Tobi whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks in rivers. He rushed to the older Uchiha and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his father's chest. "Daddy…!"

Madara hugged Tobi back tightly, trying to calm his son down so that he could find out what had happened. "Tell me, Tobi, who that person in the car was. Why were you in a car with a stranger?"

Tobi shook his head, trying to avoid all of the questions. "Tobi wants to go inside, daddy…"

Madara frowned, taking Tobi's chin in his hand tightly so he could scrutinise the boy. "Did that man hurt you?" he demanded.

Tobi nodded, and Madara instantly assumed the worst. He dragged Tobi into the house roughly and placed him on the couch, trying to get Tobi to stop crying. Despite being angry at whoever had harmed his precious son, he couldn't be angry at Tobi himself.

"What did he do to you?" Madara growled angrily.

Tobi shook his head, wiping at his wet eyes. "H-he was saying mean things to Tobi a-and hit Tobi on the face, daddy…"

"Who is he?" Madara shouted furiously, clenching and unclenching his fists. The need to hit something was overwhelming.

"D-dei-dei's f-friend…" Tobi stuttered nervously, flinching away from his dad.

Madara frowned, getting up off of the couch and heading straight for the phone. "I'm giving Deidara a call and finding out what happened."

"Madara…?" a timid voice rang out through the house and Tobi looked out of the doorway to see Zetsu was slowly descending the staircase. "W-what are you shouting at…?"

Madara's angry look disappeared and was replaced by a saddened one. He lowered his head apologetically, walking slowly to Zetsu and taking him in his hold tightly.

"It's alright, love." Madara said quietly, rocking back and forth with Zetsu in his protective arms. "Someone just hurt Tobi is all, and it was one of Deidara's friends."

Zetsu looked at Tobi worriedly. "Is Tobi alright?"

"He seems okay physically, but I think he's been shaken up. Go talk to him while I ring Deidara and sort this out, please. Keep him distracted in case… in case I… you know…"

Madara cleared his throat uncomfortably and Zetsu nodded in understanding. Madara was a much healthier person mentally than he was those few years ago, but every now and then when his temper reached boiling point he could lose it. The Uchiha didn't want Tobi around in case that happened again.

Zetsu headed into the room Tobi was in, sitting beside the young man on the couch and smiling reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry, Tobi," he began softly. "Madara is gonna sort everything out."

Tobi nodded, wiping tears away. He lay down across the couch resting his head in Zetsu's lap, silently asking for his hair to be played with.

Zetsu smiled and complied with Tobi's wishes, speaking to the boy gently and firmly as he himself tried to block out Madara's angry shouting from the next room. Zetsu wasn't sure if Tobi could hear it too, or not, but then again, Tobi was slightly deaf.

"ZuZu…" Tobi's hesitant voice broke Zetsu out of his thoughts. Zetsu looked down at him. "..Umm… Has ZuZu… Has ZuZu ever thought that… maybe… that maybe daddy might be… with another person?"

Zetsu frowned. What did Tobi mean? Did he mean sexually? Why would he ask something like that? "I'm afraid I don't understand your question, Tobi-kun."

"Umm… Well… with someone else… making love…"

Zetsu's eyes drooped and he nodded silently. "Yes, Tobi… Except Madara used to bring home cheap sluts and do them in front of me… he doesn't do it anymore, but…" he began to whisper now. "… The pain is still the same…"

"Umm, ZuZu… When daddy was with the other people, did he… Tobi doesn't know how to say this…"

Zetsu suddenly understood now - Tobi was worried that Deidara was cheating on him. "Are you scared that Deidara will have sex with someone else?"

Tobi nodded. "Tobi thinks that… no… Tobi knows that Dei-dei had sex today with his friend…"

Zetsu gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth. So Deidara was cheating on Tobi…? "Tobi, are you – are you sure?"

Tobi nodded slightly. "Dei-dei was moaning…"

"But… you didn't see it happening?" Zetsu pried - he couldn't believe that Deidara could ever cheat on Tobi.

Tobi shook his head. "No, but… Tobi heard Dei-dei and… Dei-dei wouldn't let Tobi into his room after and he wouldn't get off his bed…"

Zetsu shook his head, smiling sadly. "Tobi, if you didn't see it, then it might not be true, but… maybe it was just a coincidence? I think you should speak to Deidara about your feelings."

Tobi nodded after thinking it over. "Okay, ZuZu… Thanks."

Zetsu smiled, though the doubt didn't stop gnawing at the back of his mind. Tobi was a pretty bright person when he wanted to be, and Tobi wouldn't have made this up. Plus, if Deidara was being honest when – or if – he had reassured Tobi that it wasn't true, Tobi should have believed Deidara straight away. Something was off.

"Tobi gonna see daddy," Tobi said, getting off of the couch now that Madara had stopped yelling.

"Tobi, wait!" Zetsu called out, chasing after Tobi and grabbing him before he entered the dining room where Madara was.

Tobi opened the door despite Zetsu begging him not to. He found Madara curled up in a corner, trembling. It was obvious that Madara was crying.

"Daddy?" Tobi said softly. Madara didn't look up.

"Tobi, it's okay." Zetsu said quickly, pulling Tobi out of the room. "Madara just needs to be alone for a while, okay?"

Tobi nodded, but didn't leave the room. "Is daddy gonna be alright?"

"He'll be fine, Tobi, but he wants to be left alone right now. You can talk to him later."

Zetsu had finally managed to get Tobi out of the room when he stepped in.

"Madara…?" Zetsu whispered timidly. "Are you… alright?"

Madara shook his head, wiping his tears away hastily; he hated when Zetsu saw him crying.

"I'll be fine, Zetsu-chan…" Madara whispered back, his voice quivering. "I just need some time away from everyone…"

Zetsu nodded sadly. "I'll take Tobi up to his room and help him get changed for dinner."

"Kay…"

Zetsu sadly closed the door, leaving Madara alone in the room. He resented the times Madara could fall into such a deep depression because of everything Madara was going through. Zetsu had noticed that Madara was really only upset to this degree after he had gotten angry - Zetsu knew that it was because Madara was scared of Zetsu leaving him again.

"Tobi!" Zetsu called out, chasing after the younger man. "Tobi, come and get changed for dinner, okay?"

Tobi came out of the kitchen with a handful of pocky, smiling slightly. "Okay, ZuZu. Is daddy good yet?"

"No, not yet, Tobi. He'll come out when he's ready, but he's going through a very hard time right now and all we can do is support him, alright? Madara didn't mean to get angry at you or yell at you, but he was just upset that someone had hurt you, okay? I hope he didn't hurt you, Tobi…"

Tobi shook his head, trying to comfort Zetsu. In reality, his chin hurt from where Madara had grabbed him, and he was sure his arm was bruising from where Madara had dragged him.

"ZuZu…" Tobi whispered, grabbing Zetsu's arm gently. "…"

"What is it, Tobi-kun?"

"… Umm… If Tobi tells, does ZuZu promise not to tell Dei-dei?"

"Of course, Tobi. What is it?"

"…" Tobi took a deep breath. "Tobi thinks Dei-dei is sick of Tobi because he keeps getting mad with Tobi…"

Zetsu frowned; how long was Tobi hiding this about his relationship with Deidara?

"How long has this been going on for?"

"A few weeks, ZuZu… Dei-dei is always mad with Tobi lately…"

Zetsu was about to reply when he was cut off by Madara calling him from downstairs. His call sounded urgent.

"I'm sorry, Tobi," Zetsu began quickly, worried, "but Madara and I will both sit down with you and talk to you about this later, but Madara wants me right now, okay? I have to make sure that Madara is okay."

Tobi nodded, tears slowly building in his eyes. He hugged Zetsu tightly before hurrying off to his room, presumably to let out some emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dei-chan, I-" Sasori tried to reason with Deidara but Deidara wouldn't hear it.

"Shut up, danna!" Deidara sobbed angrily. "How could you hurt poor Tobi?! …Un!"

"Dei-chan, he was getting in our way!" Sasori snapped angrily. "Listen to me, brat!"

"Tobi is my fiancé, danna!" Deidara shouted. "You're not! You don't lay a _hand _on him again or it's _over!_"

"What's over, brat?! We never had anything in the first place!"

Deidara turned his back on Sasori at this, and Sasori growled. Lunging forward, he knocked Deidara onto the ground and forced his way into the younger's mouth.

"Mmm!" Deidara tried to push Sasori off but Sasori was too strong. "D-danna…! S-stop!"

"No, I know you want this!" Sasori forced Deidara's clothes off the slim body, grabbing hold of the smaller cock and pumping it to a hardened state.

"Mmm…!" Deidara closed his eyes, his body relaxing into the familiar touch. As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't help but become aroused.

"See, I told you you wanted this," Sasori smirked, grabbing his own cock and forcing it into Deidara's tight entrance.

Deidara's eyes snapped open and the younger man screamed in pain, tears spilling over. Sasori stayed still until Deidara could get used to it, and once the younger was moaning in pleasure, Sasori thrust hard and fast into the blonde.

"Ooh…" Deidara moaned, hugging Sasori tight to him in pleasure. "Sasori-danna…"

Sasori grunted and smirked to himself; he knew that Deidara would change his mind after this - that was just the kind of person Deidara was.

Sasori released into his blonde uke - Deidara had already come. He smirked a knowing smirk. Deidara was hugging Sasori tightly, sobbing quietly.

"Why do I love you…?" Deidara whispered to himself, obviously struggling with the recent events. "I love _Tobi, _damnit! …Un. _Tobi!"_

"You can love me more than that little ball-less piece of shit you call a fiancé." Sasori whispered, kissing Deidara's forehead lovingly. "I'll love and protect you more than _that _brain-damaged little sob-story mutt could ever dream of doing."

For once, Deidara didn't have the energy to protect Tobi - he was too exhausted and just wanted to be held.

-LINEBREAK-

"Madara?" Zetsu found his older lover in the kitchen, searching through the medicine cabinet desperately.

"Zetsu-chan!" Madara sounded panicked. "Zetsu-chan, I can't find my meds!"

Zetsu gulped. If Madara didn't take his meds… he would have to get out of the house until Madara did, but if he had lost them… it would take two days at the least to get another refill…

"Zetsu-chan, help me find them!" Madara's voice was full of panic and pleading.

Zetsu snapped out of his stupor, searching through all of the bottles until they both realised that the little blue bottle containing all of Madara's pills was gone.

Madara's face was contorted in agony. He fell to his knees, crying heavily.

Zetsu knelt beside Madara, putting a hand on the elder's shoulder comfortingly. "Madara, it's going to be okay… I'll just ring the pharmacy and explain what has happened and hope they can make you a new batch…"

Madara shook his head desperately. "It's not that! It's…!" Madara howled in agony. "Zetsu-chan, I can't – I can't do this any longer! I'm so sick of relying on pills to keep me from hurting you or anyone else - having to live with the memories of everything I've put you through!"

"Madara, it's okay." Zetsu hugged Madara tightly, allowing his older lover to cry heavily. "I love you, and I won't leave you again, Madara. I've already forgiven you for _everything - _you don't have to regret it any longer. It's all in the past, now, okay? You were very sick then, but now you're better. You're not the same man who tried to sell me to other men, and would rape me and abuse me in every way possible. Not anymore. So… shh…"

"Daddy…?" Tobi was at the doorway, his body trembling slightly. "W-what's going on?"

"Tobi, go to your room, please…" Madara said, trying to be strong for his son, but couldn't help the waver in his voice.

"But-"

"Go, Tobi," Zetsu said sternly. "Madara is under a lot of stress right now and he doesn't need anything else to add to it right now. Do as you're told."

Tobi looked at Zetsu, confused - Zetsu sounded angry today. He reluctantly nodded and turned around, heading to his room.

"Madara, I'll-"

"Zetsu-chan, I want you to get out of here until I get my refills, okay?" Madara's tear-stained face rose to stare into Zetsu's eyes. "Okay."

Zetsu gulped and nodded, hugging Madara tightly before grabbing his mobile off the bench and running up the stairs to find Tobi.

Tobi was confused as to why Zetsu was taking him back to his house, but Zetsu seemed very upset about something so he had thought it was best not to question things right now.

-LINEBREAK-

"Dei-dei?" Deidara's eyes opened slowly as he felt someone poking him.

"Tobi, un…" Deidara groaned, rolling over and closing his eyes again. "Not now…"

"Dei-dei, please get up…" Tobi sounded upset. "Please…"

Deidara sighed and sat up, yawning. "What?"

"Dei-dei, Tobi wants to know why Dei-dei is having sex with Sasori!" Tobi demanded - upset, but anger was more evident in his tone.

Deidara gasped. "H-how did you k-know, yeah?"

"Tobi is not dumb, Dei-dei! Tobi knows!"

Deidara glanced down at the floor. "…Tobi…"

"Dei-dei, please!" Tobi was growing hysterical. "Tell Tobi why! Does Dei-dei… not love Tobi anymore?"

Deidara didn't even have a chance to reply to that as Tobi had fled from the room - and judging by the front door slamming closed, Tobi had left the house as well.

"Tobi, un!" Deidara tried to get up to chase after Tobi but he was too sore. Wiping tears away, he instead picked the phone up and dialled Itachi's number, hoping that he could go and find Tobi for him.

-LINEBREAK-

It didn't take Tobi long to realise that he had gotten himself lost. He stopped, whimpering, as he looked around, trying to find something that looked familiar, but there was nothing. Nothing except one car that was driving past.

Tobi jumped as a car horn sounded behind him and a car pulled up. He warily walked closer to the car.

"Tobi." It was Obito. "What's wrong?"

Tobi wiped his tears away, trembling a little. "Can Tobi go home with Obito-nii? Please?"

Obito looked worried as Tobi climbed into the passenger seat. He reached over and grabbed his brother's hand.

"Tell me what's wrong first, Tobi." Obito demanded, squeezing his brother's hand.

Tobi nodded, sniffing softly before he spoke.

"…Dei-dei is…" Tobi cleared his throat in uneasiness.

"What's he doing?" Obito was gentle as he spoke.

"He is… umm… with his friend… who is not Tobi… he is… having sex…"

Obito gripped Tobi's hand tightly as he heard this, anger rushing through him. How _dare _that blonde whore cheat on his brother?!

"Tobi, does dad know about this?" Obito was serious as he spoke.

Tobi shook his head. "ZuZu knows, but… something was wrong with daddy so ZuZu left and took Tobi with him…"

Obito shook his head. "Did he lose his meds again, Tobi?"

Tobi shrugged. "Dunno."

Obito was silent for a minute before he spoke again. "You know that dad is getting sick, don't you?"

Tobi looked startled at this. "S-sick?"

Obito nodded. "He's getting old, Tobi… The doctors think he's starting to get a type of dementia, but they're not too sure… So he has no medication for that, which is probably better - he's already been placed on medication and I don't think he'd appreciate having to take more."

Tobi nodded. "Obito-nii… What is daddy sick with already?"

Obito bit his lip, looking away – how could he tell his younger brother that no one had any idea what was wrong with Madara and the only reason the medication worked was because it was a fluke mixture?

"I don't know, Tobi."

"Daddy was so upset today… Tobi hopes he will be okay."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Tobi." Obito smiled softly and started the car back up. "Now let's get home, okay? It's freezing!"

"Okay, nii-san… Can Tobi stay the night with Obito-nii? Tobi doesn't want to go home today…"

Obito growled softly to himself. "Of course, otouto."

Tobi smiled and cheered softly. "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi shook his head as Deidara finished explaining what had happened. Though Deidara was in tears, it didn't change the fact that Itachi was angry as hell.

"Sasori's a troublemaker, Deidara." Sasuke explained furiously. "He only wants your body, Dei."

"Otouto might be right." Itachi's voice was soft, trying his best to contain his anger - it wouldn't help the situation if he went off at Deidara. "Maybe you should stay away from him."

"I-I can't, un!" Deidara sobbed. "I love him!"

"No!" Sasuke shouted. "You love Tobi! You're going to marry him! Don't you _dare _get Tobi into this mess if you're not going to love him back or you're going to cheat on him! Tobi loves you more than anyone! If you're going to hurt him like this, than Tobi deserves someone better!"

"Otouto…" Itachi tried to calm his little brother down, but what Sasuke had said was the truth. "Otouto, calm down. It'll be alright - Kisame and Zetsu are out looking for Tobi now and I doubt Tobi got very far. Once Tobi is back home we'll sort everything out. Don't you worry."

"But nii-san-!"

"No, Sasuke. We will not judge anyone until Tobi is here and everything is out in the open."

Sasuke glared at Deidara furiously. "Fine, but Tobi will be coming back to our house until it's sorted. Right?"

"Don't demand these types of things, otouto - it's Tobi's choice. Though, I, too, prefer Tobi to be back at my house it is Tobi's decision and we will not force him."

Before anyone could say anything else, Itachi's cell phone had begun to ring. He picked it up and flipped it open, looking at the caller ID – Uchiha Obito.

"Hi, Obito-san." Itachi greeted once he had put it against his ear. Though he sounded calm, inside he was just a mess of emotions.

Deidara and Sasuke were quiet as the conversation went on, though a few words caught their attention.

"How does he feel?" Itachi asked, a hint of worry seeping through the calm tone.

It was silent amongst the others until Itachi hung the phone up. When he did, he turned to Deidara. Even though he was usually emotionless, his eyes held a real anger in them that Deidara had never seen in them before.

"Tobi is with Obito." Itachi explained. "Obito was on his way home from his friends' house when he saw Tobi wandering around looking frightened. Tobi had no idea where he was, Deidara. He was an emotional mess."

Deidara shook his head, trying to stop his tears. "I-I'm so sorry, Itachi, yeah…"

"Tobi is really upset about this, Deidara." Itachi continued on. "Obito got a few words out of him, but he doesn't think that Tobi fully understands the situation. He's trying to explain it to Tobi, but all Tobi is saying is that he still loves you and thinks it's his fault. He thinks that he was a bad boy so you stopped loving him. Please, don't let Tobi think like that, Deidara."

Deidara shook his head. His tears came harder at this. "I-it was because I yelled at him!"

"Why did you yell at him, Deidara?"

"I was trying to do the g-groceries and he kept wandering off a-and making me look for h-him, and I got so frustrated because I wanted to go home and… you know… _do _stuff with him, but… when we g-got home I was angry, so I yelled at him and told him he was acting like a bad boy!"

Sasuke growled inwardly while Itachi shook his head again.

"It's alright, Deidara." Itachi explained. "We should have told you a long time ago, but Tobi has a phobia of being called a bad boy. It's not your fault – it's Father's. He disliked Tobi from the beginning and was always yelling and scolding him, always calling him a bad boy for nothing."

"Your father's an asshole, Itachi, yeah…" Deidara muttered, wiping tears away with his sleeve.

Itachi shrugged. "He had a messed up childhood. Tobi reminded him of Madara, I guess."

"How does that work out?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Sasuke, you were young, so Father never told you, but Madara has always been bi. Their parents despised Madara and their younger brother, Izuna, because of their choices. Knowing that Tobi was Madara's son was probably too hard for him to handle."

"I don't understand." Sasuke frowned. "Father is straight… So he wouldn't have been hated…"

Itachi shook his head. "Sasuke, it's complicated. Madara wasn't raised like you and I were – Izuna died because of his parents' hate… Sasuke, we'll talk about this another time."

"No, tell me now, aniki! Please?"

"Sasuke, this is not our main priority right now. I have to call Kisame to let him know that Tobi is safe so that he and Zetsu can return. They're worried sick."

Sasuke pouted and looked away. He knew that Itachi was right. Upbringings weren't important now – making sure that Tobi was going to be alright was.

**-XX-**

"Here, Tobi." Obito smiled at Tobi, handing him a cup of hot chocolate. "Drink up and you'll feel better."

"Thanks…" Tobi smiled weakly at Obito before grabbing the cup and holding it close to him. He adjusted the blanket he was sitting under carefully before sighing in semi-content – the only thing wrong with this moment was that there was no blonde to snuggle in close to.

"It's not your fault." Obito whispered, sitting beside Tobi and putting the TV on mute. "Don't you ever think that it was, okay? A lot of people's relationships fall apart because of this kind of thing, but it's not your fault. You haven't done anything other than be a good lover, okay? It's Deidara's fault for not being strong enough to say no."

Tobi sniffed and wiped at his eye. "But Tobi still loves Dei-dei so much! Tobi is scared that Dei-dei will leave Tobi! Tobi doesn't want Dei-Dei to leave! Tobi wants to be with Dei-dei forever and ever!"

Obito shook his head sadly. "Tobi, it doesn't work like that. My relationship with Rin is falling apart and we've been together since we were kids. On the odd chance that you and Deidara _are _still together after this, do you honestly think that things will go back to how they used to be?"

Tobi sniffled again, his tears streaming down his cheeks. "But… Tobi loves Dei-dei… Tobi shouldn't have been a bad boy! It's Tobi's fault! Tobi was a bad boy!"

Obito placed his own cup of hot chocolate down on the coffee table and hugged his younger brother.

"There, there…" Obito soothed gently, rocking back and forth with Tobi slowly. "There, there… Shh… I've got you… Shh…"


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Tobi had been upset the last couple of days was an understatement – the boy hadn't stopped crying once. And now, the fourth day after he had ran away from Deidara, Obito was seriously worried. He had to go to work, and leaving his brother like this made him nervous – what if Tobi hurt himself or something?

"Tobi…" Obito sat in front of Tobi, smiling. "…Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Tobi nodded and made room on the couch, wiping tears away. "Yes, Obito-nii…"

"Tobi, I have to go to work, but to be honest, I'm worried about you. Is it alright if I take you to my friend's house so he can look after you? I'm just scared that you'll do something…"

"Do something…?" Tobi repeated, confusion in his voice. "What would Tobi do…?"

"Well, Tobi might hurt himself, for one…" Obito whispered, his eyes widening at the thought.

Tobi shook his head. "Tobi doesn't do stuff like that because he knows it's what bad boys do…"

"Tobi, I'm really worried here." Obito repeated. "I'll take you to my friend's home or you can go back to dad's, okay? Who do you want to stay with?"

"Can Tobi go to Itachi's?"

"No. Itachi and Kisame are working and Sasuke will be with his boyfriend."

"Then… Can Tobi go back to Dei-dei's…?"

Obito looked at Tobi, confused. Why would Tobi want to willingly go back there? He bit his lip.

"…No, Tobi."

"Why not?"

"Because Deidara was horrible to do that to you and he shouldn't get to see you again until he makes his mind up!"

Tobi nodded a little in understanding, though inside he felt as if his heart was ripped out all over again – Obito usually supported him in everything that he wanted to do – why was he saying no now? He still loved Deidara and that was all that mattered. …Right? Obito had said that if he saw Deidara again so soon and the blonde _did _break it off, the healing process may be harder for him. But either way, he felt as if he _had no _heart left to be broken…

"Obito-nii wins… Tobi will go to daddy's…" Tobi sighed as tears fell again.

**-XX-**

Zetsu groaned as Madara got off the bed to answer the phone. Madara's medicine had been refilled the day before so he had returned back home. The two had just finished making passionate love.

Zetsu sat up and watched his husband sit down on the desk chair before answering the phone. He smiled as the Uchiha's expression changed from an exhausted one to a happy one. He was quiet until the elder hung the phone up. He knew that if it were important, he would be told about it.

"My boys are coming over for a while." Madara explained. He lay back on the bed and pulled Zetsu close to him. "Are you sore, love?"

Zetsu nodded before resting his head on Madara's chest. They entwined their fingers together, holding hands as they kissed.

"Not as sore as I used to get…" Zetsu said softly as he closed his eyes. "We don't make love very much anymore. Are you… losing interest in such a thing?"

Madara frowned as he nodded a little. He tried to put his thoughts into words.

"I… I'm not into sex as much as I used to be, but… For you, I could always go a couple of rounds if you wanted me to."

Zetsu shook his head. "Justas long as I know that you love me, I don't need sex."

Madara smiled and kissed Zetsu. "I will _always _love you, Zetsu-chan."

Zetsu smiled and kissed Madara back before the elder pulled away with a sigh. Zetsu knew why.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Zetsu was gentle as he spoke.

Madara nodded. "It's… Izuna would have made a great uncle, and I just _know _that Obito and Tobi would have loved him… But neither of them had a _chance _to meet him…"

"Hey, Madara…" Zetsu cooed, resting a hand on his lover's cheek. "It's okay to be upset – it's nearing the day that he died, after all… But… don't blame yourself for him not being around, okay?"

Madara shook his head angrily, scrunching his eyes shut tight as he tried to hold back tears. "I could have stopped them, Zetsu-chan! I could have _saved _him! So many years later and I _still _despise my parents! It's their fault Izuna died!"

"You don't have to hold it in any longer." Zetsu hugged Madara, angered by the older man's violent trembling. "Just let it all out. It'll be good for you. Just let it all out, Madara."

Madara broke down into tears and cries of pain, cuddling into Zetsu for that comforting warmth. Zetsu held him tightly, trying his best to be strong for the Uchiha. At the same time, he worried for the elder - now that Madara was better he had been letting out such emotion lately, and telling Zetsu things that the green-haired male had never known before.

Madara's past was one of those things, and to Zetsu, having lived a childhood like that and not having committed suicide showed strength in Madara that he hadn't seen before. He just worried about whether or not Madara would still be strong enough to survive now that all the hurt and fear he endured as a boy was coming back to the surface.

**-XX-**

It was an hour later when Zetsu opened the door to Madara's kids. Tobi was looking more upset than ever while Obito just looked tired. He frowned – Madara wasn't in the mood to know that his boys weren't happy.

"Hey, Zetsu." Obito yawned before he pushed Tobi into the mansion. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Obito-kun. You two are welcome into the house but Madara is resting and I don't think it'd be wise to disturb him – he's having a hard day today."

Obito nodded. "I have to go to work but please tell dad hi for me. Tobi's really unhappy right now so can you cheer him up for me?"

Zetsu smiled and took Tobi's hand. "Of course. We'll have fun, right?"

Tobi hugged Zetsu and buried his face into the elder's chest, sobbing.

"Hush, Tobi." Zetsu was gentle as Obito hugged Tobi goodbye. "Madara is asleep. You wouldn't want to wake him up now, would you? We'll go into the cinema room and watch a movie, okay? Deidara dropped Nakama off the other day and he's running around outside. You can go and take him for a walk later."

Tobi nodded and followed Zetsu into the cinema room. He sat on the couch as the older male pulled the DvDs out of the cabinet and laid them out for him to choose from.

"What would you like to watch, Tobi?" Zetsu pointed to the large stack of movies lying just outside of the cabinet.

Tobi looked at the options. He pointed to one of his favourite movies. Zetsu smiled and placed the disk inside the DvD player and turned the volume down just enough so that it wouldn't wake Madara up. He only got through the opening credits before he fell asleep on the couch.

When Madara woke up and arrived at the cinema room, he found his son and husband asleep. He smiled and sat down with them, turning the television off as he, too, joined them in rest.

**-XX-**

Sasori was proud as he boasted to his group of friends. It seemed that Sasuke was right about him – he _was _a troublemaker.

"He's got a great ass!" Sasori smirked. "He doesn't even know that all I want him for is his ass! But that brat, Tobi… Kami, I just want to grab his face and smash it into the wall until it's shattered! That ugly little fucktoy doesn't _deserve _someone like Deidara – he should just go back to being his father's little sex toy."

Sasori's friends laughed. "Why don't you get rid of him, Sasori?"

"Why bother? The rate that he's going, he's gonna kill himself anyway. If he doesn't, his father probably will – he's a serious nutjob. They shouldn't have left someone like _that _out on the streets. If I were the cops who locked him up, I would've put a bullet through Uchiha's head."

"You know what his parents were like, don't you, Sasori?"

"Hmm? More wackos?"

"No. Worse than that. Go through the old newspaper clippings – there's heaps of articles about him and his brother. You could really use some of that shit against them and get them out of the way. That Itachi's another psycho waiting to crack, and Sasuke… Don't get me started on that emo bastard."

Sasori smirked. "So I take it that you want to help me take out the Uchiha?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Tobi…" Deidara was quiet as he spoke to Tobi over the phone. "…What are you up to?"

"Hi, Dei-dei…" Tobi was nervous, tears threatening to fall any second now. "Tobi is good… Tobi is playing with Nakama and daddy…"

"That's good… Where is Zetsu, un?"

"He had to go to work…"

It was silent for a few seconds on the phone, making Deidara wish he was dead, and forcing Tobi to cover the phone's speaker as he choked on his emotions.

"…"

"… Dei-dei…?"

"…What is it, Tobi?"

"…"

"Tobi, yeah?"

"… Is Tobi and Dei-dei still… getting married…?" Tobi couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He broke down on the phone, collapsing to his knees and burying his face in his arms.

"Give me the phone, Tobi-kun," Madara said gently, kneeling down to wrap an arm around Tobi and using the other arm to grab the phone from his son.

"I hope you're fucking happy," Madara hissed into the phone. "He won't stop crying anymore. He misses you so much but you don't deserve to see my boy anymore, you cheating liar."

With that, Madara hung up on Deidara, not even bothering to wait for Deidara to answer.

Tobi buried his face into Madara's chest instead, trying to form a sentence through his heavy crying.

"D-daddy s-s-shouldn't have b-been mean to – to D-dei-dei…"

"It's true, Tobi," Madara was stern as he spoke, but he chose his words carefully. "You are the sweetest boy I've ever met, and you're such a handsome young man that you do deserve someone who will love you and not have eyes for anyone else! You know what you need to do, Tobi? You need to do the same thing to Deidara."

Tobi tilted his head in confusion, looking up at his father; what was Madara talking about?

"B-but Tobi d-d-doesn't want to do t-that!"

"Deidara did it to you so you should show him how it makes you feel!"

Tobi shook his head, crying heavier. "Tobi only wants to have sex with Dei-dei! Tobi doesn't want anyone else! Anyways, it was Tobi's fault that Dei-dei did it to Tobi! Tobi was a bad boy so Dei-dei was just punishing Tobi!"

Madara bit his lip in anger at these words; how could Tobi still believe it was his fault! Madara knew he had promised Zetsu to try his best to control his anger but how could he _not _be angry right now?! His son was hurting badly because the one he loved most hurt him in an unforgivable way!

"Go have a shower when you feel a little better, Tobi," Madara said softly, a hint of anger seeping out. "We're going to go into town when Zetsu comes back from work."

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu sighed in relief as he shut his computer down; working for Pein's company really tired him out sometimes.

"Home time at last," he muttered happily, grabbing his things out of the drawers and standing up to stretch.

"Zetsu-kun," Zetsu turned at his name, finding Pein and Konan standing behind him happily.

Zetsu smiled at them. "Yes?"

Pein bowed his head respectfully. "First of all, I would like to say that the Rinnegan Company is happy to have you on board, Zetsu, but I have a request."

"A request?"

"Yes. The Rinnegan would like to merge with the Sharingan but for that to happen we must have a meeting with Madara. Could you organise a meeting with him for us please? It will benefit us all greatly if Madara agrees."

"Sure," Zetsu smiled at them. "I'm sure Madara would be happy to consider it. How does next week sound?"

"That will be fine, Zetsu. May you organise something tonight and let us know tomorrow morning when you do the garden?"

"Sure, Pein-sama."

"Good. Thank you, Zetsu. We shall see you tomorrow. Tell Madara we wish him well."

Zetsu nodded and bowed, walking out of the building and to his car, glad to be driving home after a long day at work. It was about an hour's drive from work to home, but it was nice to have some peace and quiet for once; having Tobi around at that time was really stressing Zetsu out.

Finally pulling the car into the garage at the mansion, he turned the ignition off and headed inside, finding Madara and Tobi sitting on the couch, seemingly waiting for Zetsu.

"Madara?" Zetsu asked, tilting his head in slight confusion.

Madara smiled slightly. "I'm taking Tobi into town for a bit, Zetsu-chan."

"Where to?"

"I'm taking him out to get a little revenge on Deidara," Madara smiled.

Zetsu whimpered softly, overcome by anxiousness at those words. "W-what…?"

Madara frowned as he realised what he had done to Zetsu. He walked to his younger lover and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, babe, I didn't mean it like that," Madara said softly, kissing along Zetsu's neck softly. "I'm so sorry, love; I didn't mean to frighten you…"

Zetsu trembled slightly, hugging Madara's arm close to his body. "W-where are you t-taking him?"

"I'm gonna take him downtown and get him some action so Deidara knows what it's like to be cheated on."

Zetsu gasped and turned to look at Madara, a pleading look in his eyes. "Please don't do that to him, Madara; Tobi isn't like that and you could get him sick!"

"Tobi is my son, Zetsu," Madara began softly, "and I will not tolerate people like Deidara. What Deidara did to Tobi was sick and wrong, so Tobi is going to do the same to him."

Zetsu glanced at Tobi, looking at the depressed look on Tobi's face. "Madara, Tobi doesn't want to do this…!"

"Zetsu, it'll be fine," Madara hugged Zetsu tightly. "I promise you on Tobi's life that I am not doing this for my own sexual pleasure, Zetsu-chan; I'm doing this for Tobi."

"But Tobi…"

"Hush, Zets-chan. Tobi and I must go now. We will talk about this tonight before bed."

Zetsu watched as Madara led his son out of the mansion, honestly surprised that Madara was going to force Tobi into something as horrible as this; was Madara's medication failing? Or was Madara just reverting back?

Zetsu fell to the ground, crying at these thoughts; what if Madara was getting sick again? What if this time he couldn't be helped? What would happen to Zetsu and Tobi? How could Zetsu live without Madara? So many questions, but so few answers…

-LINEBREAK-

"Daddy, Tobi doesn't want to have sex with these people!" Tobi sobbed, trying to reason with Madara.

"Tobi-kun, it'll be fine," Madara was bent on getting Tobi laid tonight…

"Daddy, these people -!"

"Hello, cutie," Tobi whimpered as his door was opened and a female crawled on top of him.

Madara smiled at this woman. "I'll give you a thousand dollars if you show my son a good time."

The woman winked at Madara. "Sure thing, handsome. My, my, he looks like you; so very stunning."

Madara grabbed the money out of his pocket, handing it to the prostitute, and allowing her to drag Tobi into the backseat.

"Daddy!" Madara winced at Tobi's cries; it was hurting him to hear Tobi sound so frightened but to Madara, this was something Tobi had to do to get back at Deidara.

"You will be careful with him, won't you?" Madara asked, looking into the rear-view mirror to meet eye-contact with the prostitute.

"Of course I will, stud," she winked, her hand already under Tobi's shirt. "How about after this you and me go for a round or two?"

Madara grimaced. "No thanks… I'm married."

The woman smirked, ridding herself of her shirt and pants and then forcing Tobi out of his own clothing.

Madara sighed and grabbed his Ipod, placing the headphones into his ears and turning his music up loud; he didn't want to hear Tobi's frantic sobs and whimpers any longer; it was making him doubt if he was doing the right thing or not.

-LINEBREAK-

"Tobi…" Madara watched Tobi out of the corner of his eye, severely confused about how upset Tobi was with Madara; he was just trying to help…

"Hn…" Tobi turned his back to Madara, looking out the window instead.

Madara growled. "Don't do that, Tobi; you're not Sasuke, son."

"…Hn…"

"Tobi… I'm sorry…"

Tobi flinched as he felt Madara grab his hand, and as much as he wanted to pull away from his father, he knew if he did so Madara would be upset.

It was silent for a while until Madara pulled the car over to the side of the road with a swear.

"Daddy?" Tobi turned his head to look at Madara, seeing the agitation on the elder's face. "What's wrong?"

"I made a wrong turn again, Tobi-kun," Madara explained. "I don't know where I am, now."

Tobi looked out the window again. He knew where he was.

"This is Hidan and Kakuzu's street," Tobi said, pointing to their house. "Tobi knows where to go. This is ages away from daddy's house. Why didn't daddy realise sooner?"

Madara slammed his face onto the steering wheel, not wanting to cry in front of Tobi; he had been getting lost so often lately Zetsu didn't like the idea of Madara out on his own.

"Daddy?" Tobi placed his hand on Madara's shoulder, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Madara grit his teeth; he was in such a bad mood right now but he didn't want to take it out on Tobi or make his son worry. "Just tell me where to go and we'll go home, okay?"

"Okay…"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I've decided to stop editing this one and just put it back up as it is to save time for me because I have so much going on. Sorry for any inconvenience. **

Sasori sneered at Deidara as the blonde lay on the bed, exhausted. He grabbed his clothes and redressed himself before he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out his phone.

"I don't know, un…" Deidara muttered, distracting Sasori.

"Don't know what, babe?" Sasori leant down and kissed Deidara.

"…I don't know who I love more… You or Tobi, yeah…"

"Deidara, baby, just ditch the retard for me, okay? You know I'm better than him."

"…Only in bed…" Deidara whispered.

"What?"

"You're only better than Tobi in bed, Sasori-danna… Tobi beats you in everything else…"

Sasori couldn't stop himself - he slapped Deidara's face. Hard. "What was that?"

Deidara cried out and brought a hand to his stinging cheek. "Danna, why?!"

"Don't you _ever _talk to me that way again!" Sasori snarled. "I love you, brat, but you made me do that. I was only punishing you. You should thank me for bothering to teach you, Dei-chan."

Deidara whimpered and closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. He nodded. "…Okay, danna… Thanks, yeah…"

Sasori smirked and leant down to hug Deidara. "That's right, brat… Now, are you up for another round?"

Deidara shook his head. "No…"

"Too bad." Sasori sneered and pushed Deidara back onto the bed. "We're doing it again, whether you want to or not."

**-XX- **

Tobi lay in his bed that night, listening to Madara and Zetsu's voices floating through the cold night. He could tell that Zetsu was upset about what had happened, but Madara was shaking it off and seemed to be genuinely confused about what he had done wrong.

"I don't understand, Zetsu-chan…" Tobi heard Madara say. "What am I doing wrong? Am I… am I bad father…?"

Tobi winced as he heard that. He loved his father, yes, but sometimes Madara still frightened him. He knew that the elder didn't mean to upset or scare him, but there was a part that still hadn't recovered from what Madara had put him through.

"No, you're not," Zetsu replied, and Tobi could hear the bedsprings squeaking as someone shifted their weight. "You're a great father… It's just… you don't have much experience _being _a father… You're trying your best to make Tobi happy which is great, and you love him so much, Madara; it's just that I think you're trying a little too hard…"

Madara sighed. "But Tobi-"

"—is an adult. Not a child, anymore. Just… give him some responsibility."

"Zetsu-chan? I think Tobi hates me now…"

"…"

Tobi could hear Madara sob quietly. It clenched at the young man's heart – he didn't hate his father, but he _was _upset with him.

"I tried to stop you, Madara, but… you're just too protective over him, is all… Come on… let's just go to sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning."

Tobi listened as the bedsprings creaked once more as the two older men got comfortable. Once the moans and cries began, he blushed and hid under his covers. Wasn't Madara too old to still be making love to Zetsu?

As much as Tobi tried to block out the pleasured noises, they still managed to penetrate Tobi's thin shield. The young man was reminded of how much he loved Deidara, and how much he missed the older man, and he couldn't help but he turned on by the two lovers in the other room.

Tobi moaned as his member sprang to life quickly, begging him to touch it, but the raven didn't want to with Madara and Zetsu in the next room.

Instead, Tobi fought back tears and ran out of the door to Madara's room, sobbing quietly as he rushed into his father's bedroom.

Tobi covered his eyes as both Madara and Zetsu were frozen in shock doing it doggy style. It took them a few seconds to come to their senses.

"Tobi-kun?" Madara called, pulling out of Zetsu and pulling the covers over both of them. "What is it?"

Tobi moved one hand enough to see if they had covered themselves up. Seeing as they had, he let out another loud sob and launched himself at the two, crying. Madara groaned as his body collided heavily with his and he wrapped his arms around the young man.

Zetsu ran a hand through Tobi's hair. "What is it, Tobi-kun?"

"Tobi misses DeiDei!" Tobi sobbed, nestling into Madara's neck.

Madara groaned as Tobi's erection brushed up against his own. He tried to push Tobi off of him but the boy wouldn't let go.

"T-tobi…!" Madara gasped, feeling pleasure from the friction of Tobi's quivering body rubbing against his stiff member.

Madara gently pushed Tobi away from him and covered his still-stiff member with the blanket.

"Tobi, please go wait in your room while Zetsu-chan and I finish ourselves up and then we'll come talk to you, okay?"

Tobi nodded, wiping tears away as he ran back to his room.

-LINEBREAK-

"**Sasuke-kun?" Kisame called out, holding a tray of cupcakes in his hands as he carried them from the oven to the bench. "I made some cupcakes! Come get some!"**

**Kisame chuckled as Sasuke's excited footsteps hurried to the kitchen; Sasuke loved Kisame's cooking. **

"**They're hot," Kisame grinned as he handed Sasuke one of the biggest ones on the tray. "Be careful, buddy."**

**Sasuke smiled a little, grabbing another cupcake. "Naruto is coming around," he explained shyly; it still didn't feel right talking to Kisame about his love-life.**

**Kisame smiled understandingly. "I see, Sasuke-kun. Then help yourselves to as many as you like; I'm going to make some more tonight and bring to Itachi-kun."**

**Sasuke nodded and took a bite of his cupcake. "If you're going to see aniki can you take Naruto and I as well? …I miss him…"**

**Kisame nodded and leaned down to pat Sasuke's head fondly. "He's your big brother; of course you can come! …Let's just hope he's feeling better tonight than he did yesterday…"**

**Sasuke looked at the ground, sighing. It was a hard time for Kisame and him. Itachi had been hospitalised because he was getting so sick and the doctors had no explanation for it. No one thought it was so bad until Itachi had passed out behind the wheel driving Sasuke to Naruto's house and crashed into a parked car just two days ago. **

**Kisame ruffled Sasuke's hair some more, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun… I'm sure Itachi-kun will be fine. No need to worry."**

**-LINEBREAK- **

"**Nii-san…" Sasuke whispered sadly, watching as his brother lay in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his lower face. **

**Itachi tilted his head to the side, looking at Sasuke and smiled weakly. He reached out, poking his little brother on the forehead with two fingers before taking Kisame's hand and squeezing it tightly. He smiled at Naruto, not wanting to forget about his probable future brother-in-law.**

**Kisame sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Itachi's side lovingly, trying to hold in tears; he couldn't bear to see Itachi in this state.**

"**E-excuse me for a moment," though Kisame was upset, Sasuke was the one who needed to leave the room.**

**Kisame watched as Sasuke left before turning his gaze onto his sick husband. Itachi was frowning, his grey eyes shining with tears.**

"**I'll go check on him," Kisame offered gently, knowing Itachi was scared for Sasuke. "Naruto-kun, will you please sit with Itachi and keep him company?"**

"**Sure."**

**Kisame leaned down and kissed Itachi lovingly before leaving to chase after Sasuke. Sasuke was found sitting out the front of the hospital, sobbing softly into his knees.**

"**Hey, kid," Kisame greeted, sitting beside Sasuke and looking at the sky. "I know how you feel. Seeing Itachi like this must be so hard for you. First Tobi, then Itachi. But you know what your family is like, kid; all you Uchihas never give up! Itachi is a strong man himself, you know? I just know he'll be okay in the end."**

**Sasuke looked up at smiled at Kisame sadly. "I know he'll be okay, too… he's got you to come home to… He loves you so much, Kisame… you know you're all he ever talks about when you're not around?"**

**Kisame chuckled and smiled. "I think he loves us both the same, Sasuke-kun, cause he always talks about you, as well. He has **_**both **_**of us to come home to. Of course he'll want to fight."**

**Sasuke smiled and stood up. "I'm sorry for having to go, Kisame-san. I'll go back in and see aniki now."**

**Kisame smiled and stood up with him. He ruffled Sasuke's hair again, and the two begun to walk back to the hospital doors, but just before they reached them, they were stopped by several strangers.**

"**Can we help you?" Kisame asked, raising his eyebrow; he didn't like this situation.**

**One of the strangers smirked and faster than Kisame could blink, had punched Sasuke in the face.**

"**Hey!" Kisame shouted, reaching out to grab the assailant before he could do more damage to Sasuke. "He's just a kid! Leave him alone!"**

**Kisame hadn't realised this before, but it was four against one; Sasuke was out cold, blood gushing from his face. Kisame was pissed now; how **_**dare **_**someone hurt Sasuke! **

"**You hurt Sasuke and you'll have to deal with me," Kisame snarled furiously; Sasuke was the little brother Kisame never had. **

**The man who had attacked Sasuke smirked. "What do you think you can do, you fool?"**

"**I don't know so let's find out!" Kisame threw himself at the man, knocking them both to the ground, and hospital staff rushed out of the hospital after seeing the scene, trying to break the fight up, and right as police arrived minutes later, the group of men got up and disappeared.**


	8. Chapter 8

Deidara sobbed as he lay in his bed. Was this how Zetsu had felt for all those years living with Madara before he was taken away to the mental institution?

Sasori had left ages ago but Deidara could still smell and feel the red-head on him. Sasori had raped him. Deidara had said no and Sasori still went ahead and forced him. He had even hurt Deidara physically.

"Tobi…" Deidara whimpered, curling into a ball and wanting nothing more than his lover back. "Tobi, I'm sorry, un!"

Deidara realised now that he had made a big mistake with this; Tobi was his one and only true love. Sasori was just someone he had been lusting for for many years. He never should have done anything with Sasori! Ever!

By the time dinner rolled by hours later, Deidara still hadn't moved from his spot. He wasn't what he would call content, but he would rather stay there then go anywhere else or do anything. He just wanted Tobi. Would Tobi understand? He should; he had been raped before, too.

"Tobi…" Deidara whispered, ignoring his hunger pains and slipping into a restless dream.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi sighed as he sat in the back of Madara's car. Zetsu had said that he and Madara had to meet with Pein and Konan to talk about Madara's business and that Tobi had to come along, but he had to be quiet and respectful during the meeting.

Madara glanced at Tobi in the rear view mirror. Zetsu was driving so Madara could watch Tobi all he wanted. He did. He could tell Tobi was unhappy about something, and he had a feeling it was about Deidara.

"What's up, son?" Madara asked, turning in his seat to talk to Tobi.

Tobi looked up at his father. "Well… Tobi has a feeling…"

"What kind of feeling?"

"…It's about Dei-dei…"

Madara shook his head. "Tobi, I swear if you keep going on about Deidara, I'll take your engagement ring…"

Zetsu slapped Madara on the hand, giving him an annoyed look. "Don't speak to him like that, Madara."

"He's _my _son, Zetsu-chan, and he's acting like a spoilt brat," Madara obviously wasn't happy right now.

"Even so, don't tell him you'll take his ring. That's horrible!"

"He's got to learn that Deidara is not worth his time or energy!" Yep. Madara was _pissed._ "I don't care how much he loves that blonde whore! He's not good enough for my son!"

Zetsu flinched and kept quiet for a few minutes, hoping Madara would calm down. Tobi was in the back, sobbing softly.

"Still, you shouldn't take his ring," Zetsu said quietly once he was sure Madara had calmed down enough. "You wouldn't like it if someone took your ring…"

Madara was about to bite back but stopped himself just in time. He frowned and leaned forward, pecking Zetsu on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, love… I – I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't mean to make you nervous…"

Zetsu smiled at him. "It's okay. You're just upset that someone hurt Tobi."

Madara nodded and turned back to Tobi, reaching out to stroke the young man's cheek. "I'm sorry, Tobi-kun. I didn't mean that. I won't take your ring, okay? I'm sorry for shouting. It won't happen again. I was just upset that you're still thinking about Deidara."

Tobi nodded and curled into a little ball, lying down on the seat.

Zetsu looked to Madara, making eye contact with him. "Are you gonna tell him?" he whispered.

Madara looked back at Tobi. He nodded slowly after a few seconds of thinking. "I guess. Can you make a stop at the graveyard, first, love?"

"Sure."

Madara smiled and pecked Zetsu on the cheek once more before turning to Tobi.

"Tobi, we're going to stop at the graveyard, first. Someone really important to me died on this day many years ago. I would like to go and visit his grave first. It would make me really happy if you came with me."

Tobi looked up and smiled. "Okay, daddy. Who was it?"

Madara bit his lip before answering. "…Your uncle Izuna."

"Uncle Izuna? Tobi hasn't heard of him before."

"You wouldn't have, Tobi. Izuna was my otouto, and he died almost forty years ago. You would have loved him, Tobi-kun."

"Why did he die?" Madara frowned.

"…I'll… I'll tell you after this meeting, alright? It's just… it's a hard thing for me to talk about, and… I have to be mentally prepared for this meeting to go well."

Tobi nodded. "Okay, daddy."

-LINEBREAK-

"Hello, there," Konan smiled at the two Uchihas and Zetsu as she held the office door open for them. "Pein is just inside waiting. Make yourselves comfortable and we'll begin when you are ready. Hello, Tobi, honey."

"Konan-chan!" Tobi exclaimed happily, hugging Konan tightly.

Madara smiled at them as he passed the two, looking around warily before sitting down at the desk. Pein was busy with paperwork.

"Hello," Madara said quietly, smiling weakly. Truth be told, he was nervous.

Pein looked up at Madara's voice. He smiled warmly, reaching out to shake Madara's hand. "Hi. You must be Madara-sama? I'm Yahiko, but most people know me as Pein. I'm happy that you agreed to come tonight."

Madara smiled back at Pein as Zetsu sat down beside him. "Yes. Zetsu told me all about your wishes. I would like to say that I would like it, but I think it will be best to discuss where this will take the Sharingan Company…"

Pein nodded and smiled. "Yes, I planned on speaking about this. I know that the Sharingan is very independent and successful, but so is the Rinnegan. Here's what I would like to propose…"

-ONE HOUR LATER-

Tobi sighed for the millionth time that night. Madara and Pein were still talking, and it didn't look like their conversation would finish anytime soon.

"Konan-chan…?" Tobi asked, aware that Madara would scold him again for disrupting their talk.

Konan smiled at him and placed her finger on her lips, signalling Tobi to be silent.

"Quiet, Tobi," Madara said, slightly annoyed with him. "I've told you time and time again to be quiet."

"It's quite alright, Madara-sama," Pein said, frowning a little. "I really don't mind…"

Madara shook his head. "No, no; it's just with him talking I keep getting distracted and forget everything… I-I'm sorry, Pein-sama, but can I take him out to go to the toilet, please? I could use a break myself."

Pein smiled and nodded. "Of course. Konan-chan can show you were to go if you would like?"

"It's alright, Pein-sama," Zetsu intervened, "I can take them."

Pein nodded. "You may show them to the kitchen, too, if they would like."

Zetsu nodded and bowed, taking Madara's hand and leading him out of the room.

"Come, Tobi-kun," Madara called softly, signalling for his son to follow them.

"Daddy, Tobi is so bored there…" Tobi whined once they were out of earshot.

"I know, Tobi-kun, but you have to keep quiet. This is very important for all of us, okay?"

Tobi nodded. "Tobi needs to use the bathroom! Tobi is busting! A-and Tobi is hungry… Can Tobi get his water bottle from the car?"

Madara nodded. "Toilet first, and then the car. Come, Tobi-kun."

Tobi obediently followed Madara to the bathrooms and after he relieved himself, Madara took him down to the car to grab his drink bottle while Zetsu prepared everyone a small snack and coffee.

As soon as the two Uchihas got outside, the cold night air struck. Madara shivered slightly while Tobi whined out loud.

"Daddy, it's cold!" He whined.

Madara rolled his eyes, taking his thick jacket off and wrapping it around Tobi's slender frame.

"Let's hurry, then."

They ran to the car and once Madara had unlocked it, Tobi dived into the car, desperate to get out of the cold.

"Have you found it?" Madara called, beginning to shiver slightly.

Tobi shook his head. "Nope! Tobi can't find it!"

"Look down under the car seats!"

Tobi nodded and did as he was told. He re-emerged with his bottle, grinning happily. Madara smiled at him until Tobi began to frown, confusion over the young man's features.

"Daddy, who are they?"

Madara turned to look over his shoulder, seeing a small group of men approaching them. They stopped in front of Madara, the shortest one in the lead. He was wearing a hood, and Madara could see no features.

"Uchiha Madara?" the shortest one asked.

Madara nodded. "What's it to you? Who are you?"

"I would like to speak with your son. With Tobi."

Madara shook his head. "No. Who are you?"

"Who we are is not your business, Uchiha-sama. Our business is with your son."

Madara growled, reaching out to grab the shortest by the front of the hoody. "Who the fuck are you? Tell me who you are or you get nowhere near my son."

The hooded man chuckled, and with the click of his fingers, the three men with him had run past Madara, grabbing hold of Tobi and throwing him to the ground.

"Tobi!" Madara screamed. "Get away from him!"

As Madara turned to charge at the men holding his son on the ground, a sharp pain struck his thigh. Madara ignored it and charged into the fray, desperate to get these men away from his son. He had knocked over the three with Tobi, pushing Tobi out of the way and towards the building.

"Get Pein!" Madara grunted, shoving Tobi roughly to get him moving.

Tobi nodded, tears falling as he sprinted towards the Rinnegan building, screaming his head off for Pein.

Madara stared the men in the eyes, just daring them to make a move, but a sudden, unexpected pain made Madara cry out and fall to his knees. The pain intensified and spread across his body, and all Madara could do was vomit blood.

"You're not so tough," the shortest man sneered, kicking Madara in the face. "You're weak. Definitely not what you used to be. Caring so much for your family has only weakened you. Don't worry; your miserable life will end in a few days. Until then… enjoy the pain."

Madara glared at them, but he wasn't expecting all three of them to attack him at once. Madara cried out in pain as the four men kicked and punched into him, feeling his bones breaking, but a familiar shout later and Madara saw his chance; the men had all frozen at the shout.

In one last desperate attempt to defend Tobi and himself, he pushed himself to his feet and lunged at the shortest, knocking him over, and a mop of red hair was the last thing Madara saw before he collapsed and fainted.

Pein and Konan ran to Madara while Tobi stood in the building, watching, while he cried in terror. What had happened to his father? What did those people want? Why was Sasori with them?

**A/N God, this one is moving along so slowly :( In the next chapter or so, though, it should kick up in pace.**

**I know Itachi and co aren't showing up much in this story, but give it time and then they'll get lots of screen time :D They have a fair bit in the next chapter, too :D Madara has more time because he's more essential to the plot, like in the first one Itachi was in every chapter.**

**You'll find out why I'm doing this later on, though. I think it's worth the wait to find out :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Deidara had finally crawled out of bed and was sitting in the living room, curled up into a ball with the news on the TV. Just as a report of an attack outside of the Rinnegan Company building began airing, there was a serious pounding on his front door. Before Deidara could react, Sasori had knocked the door open and stood in the hallway, small spots of blood covering his clothing.

"Deidara, if the cops show up you're to tell them I've been here all night!" He snapped. "No questions about it! You say one word to suggest that I wasn't here during the last couple of hours and I'll kill you next!"

Deidara wrapped his arms around his legs, shaking in fear. What was he talking about?

"Y-yes, danna, un…"

Sasori smirked. "Good. Now go wash my clothes, and make sure you put on a full load so it doesn't look suspicious! I don't care if you have to throw in clean clothes, damnit!"

Deidara whimpered as the harshness of Sasori's tone and scuttled away to do as he was ordered.

It was several hours later after that particular newsflash had finished there was another knock on Deidara's door. After a warning glare from Sasori, Deidara opened the door warily, only to find several cops outside of his door.

"Deidara?" one of the cops asked. Deidara nodded timidly. "We have information that Akasuna Sasori might be here. Would that be correct?"

"Y-yes…" Deidara said in a small tone.

"Good. May we speak to him?"

Deidara nodded and stepped back to allow the cops to step into his home. The police looked around at the small house, walking past the hallway that the bedrooms branched off of before the police took notice of Tobi's room. The cops looked at each other and nodded.

"Deidara," one of them spoke, stopping Deidara in his tracks, "you live with someone. Correct?"

"…Yes…"

"Who may that be?"

"…Uchiha Tobi…"

The cop nodded. "And where is he, today?"

"We… we had a fight so he's staying with his dad for a while…"

The cops nodded and muttered to each other quietly so Deidara couldn't hear.

"That's a genuine facial expression and tone… he truly doesn't know…"

Deidara gave them a puzzled look before continuing on and leading them to Sasori.

"Evening, officers," Sasori said cheerfully, almost as if he knew nothing would happen to him. "What is the problem?"

"Where were you for the last twenty-four hours, Akasuna-san?"

"Why, right here, of course, fucking blondie's brains out."

The police raised an eyebrow at Sasori before turning to Deidara. Deidara nodded slowly, scared of what Sasori would do if he disagreed.

"Do you know anything about where Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Tobi have been for the last couple of hours?"

Sasori shrugged. "Haven't seen Tobi for days, and I've never met Madara. I know of him."

"Are you sure you don't know him?"

Sasori smirked at he said his next sentence. "I think I would remember a guy who raped and tortured his own son because his parents had done the same to him and his brother."

-LINEBREAK-

"What did you _do _to them!" Deidara screamed, tears streaming down his face. "What did you _do?!" _

Sasori smirked. "Well, I wanted to get Tobi, too, but I only got Madara. He's as good as dead. Will be in a few days. Until then, he's gonna suffer."

Deidara sobbed. "Get out of my house! Get out!"

Sasori growled and grabbed Deidara, throwing him against the wall. "You don't speak to me in that tone, brat. I _own _you."

Deidara whimpered and shut his eyes, frightened but furious at the same time. He spat in Sasori's face.

"STUPID BRAT!" Sasori screamed as he beat Deidara.

Deidara fell to the ground, receiving a brutal beating from the red-head.

-LINEBREAK-

"I'm sorry, Madara," Zetsu sobbed as he hung his phone up. "I can't get through to Itachi, Kisame, or even Sasuke."

Madara nodded weakly, squeezing Zetsu's hand tightly. "Obito is coming?" he rasped weakly, wincing at the horrible pain running through his body.

Zetsu nodded. "Tobi is outside waiting for him."

Madara nodded and lay back, closing his eyes. The doctors had no idea what he had been poisoned with but whatever it was was deadly. They were still trying to find an antidote but what was worse was they had to wait on Madara's new doctor to even show up to the town! Apparently she was out on a doctor's visit to a patient in a different town and had somehow gotten stranded when she got pissed at her car and ripped it apart – literally.

Madara wasn't sure if he was going to make it or not and wanted to see his family one last time in case he passed away from the poison.

Zetsu wiped tears away and leant down to hug Madara. Madara hugged him back tightly but they broke away as someone texted Zetsu's phone.

"It's Obito," Zetsu said as he opened the message. "He and Tobi are outside but Tobi is upset and is crying. He's trying to cheer him up before he comes in."

Madara groaned in distress. Great; now Tobi was crying, too. He didn't want his family to be upset because of him! He wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort Zetsu and Tobi and stop them crying, but he could barely move! How was he supposed to soothe his family!

"Please, Zetsu…" Madara moaned. "Check on Tobi for me… Make sure he's okay…"

Zetsu nodded and placed a gentle kiss on Madara's lips before leaving. Walking down the hallway he kept his head down, trying to hide his tears from the passers-by. It wasn't until he walked into someone that he looked up.

"'M sorry…" Zetsu mumbled before returning to his task.

"Zetsu?" That sounded like Kisame. Zetsu looked up and found that it was, in fact, Kisame. "What are you doing here?"

Zetsu raised an eyebrow. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Itachi is in hospital," Kisame explained, worry on his face. "He's not doing so well."

Zetsu gasped and fresh tears streamed down his face. "K-kisame…"

With that, Zetsu had burst into tears. He had explained everything to Kisame and once he had finished, Kisame had gently guided Zetsu out of the hospital and to the front area where Obito was sitting on a bench holding Tobi tightly.

"Guys," Kisame said as they walked over. Obito looked up but Tobi only burrowed further into his brother. "Guys, I'm so sorry to have to do this to you, but Itachi is in hospital as well."

With that, Tobi had collapsed into absolute hysterics. Obito frowned and pulled his brother onto his lap, hugging him tight to his body as he watched Kisame comfort Zetsu. Kisame had eventually calmed Zetsu down and lead him back to Madara's room and once Obito and Tobi followed, Kisame took Tobi to see his cousin while Obito stayed with his father.

-LINERBEAK-

"Ita-kun…" Tobi whispered, wiping at his wet eyes.

Itachi smiled weakly and reached out to grab at Tobi's hand. He held it tight, trying to smile reassuringly at Tobi.

"How are you…?" Itachi said weakly, quietly. He closed his eyes as he waited for a reply.

Tobi let out a loud sob and leaned down to hug Itachi tightly. He felt Itachi's arms enclosing him protectively and he snuggled in close, climbing onto the bed and laying on top of his cousin, just needing to know that Itachi was there with him.

"It's okay, Tobi…" Itachi whispered, stroking Tobi's hair gently. "It's going to be just fine. The doctors say I'm getting better now because I have medications."

Tobi nodded and nuzzled in close to Itachi's neck, burying his face in the crook between Itachi's neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his cousin and stayed close, sobbing softly. It wasn't long until he had eventually fallen asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything was going terribly. Itachi had been doing well before he had suddenly relapsed into a state worse than originally. Hell, even Madara's doctor still had not arrived at the hospital. The doctors were saying that Madara didn't have long left and if his new doctor did not arrived shortly, he would not make it.

Tobi was torn between his love for both Itachi and Madara. He wanted to be there for both of his family members, but he could only spend so much time with them.

Said Uchiha was currently sitting by his father's bed, holding the elder's hand. He had been told that Madara only had mere hours left. However, he jumped in shock when the hospital ward door slammed against the wall and a lady with blonde hair rushed in.

"Move!" The woman ordered Tobi as she knelt beside Madara's bed.

"Lady Tsunade!" Another lady – with dark hair, this time – chased after the blonde.

"What is it, Shizune?!" The blonde woman snapped.

"Lady Shizune, you haven't heard everything about the patient!" The woman now known as Shizune tried to reason.

"Shizune, he's been poisoned!" The blonde who was apparently Tsunade argued back. "There's no time to listen to them!"

"The doctors say there's not even three hours left for him…!"

"That's why we need to act fast! Get that kid out of here!"

Tobi whimpered as he was forced out of the room. He wandered aimlessly as he wiped tears away. He couldn't understand what was going on. He walked aimlessly for a few minutes before he bumped into someone.

"S-sorry…" Tobi whispered without looking up from his feet.

"Tobi…?"

Tobi looked up at Deidara's voice.

"D-deidara…" Tobi whimpered. He wasn't sure why the elder was here. Was it a good or a bad thing?

"Shh…" Deidara wrapped his arms around Tobi in a comforting manner. "It's Madara, isn't it?"

Tobi nodded. "…Tobi heard nurses saying that Daddy will die…"

Deidara couldn't fathom how Tobi was feeling; he knew that the younger loved his father very much. When the raven broke down before him, all the blond could do was hug him.

**-XX-**

Itachi watched as Deidara held his sleeping cousin. He knew that Madara was being operated on, and he also knew that Tobi was terrified of the thought.

"Why are you here, Deidara?" Itachi asked quietly.

Tears welled up in the blond's eye. "I… I want Tobi back… When I heard about Madara…"

"I know…" Itachi smiled in a gentle manner. "I know…"

Nothing more was said as all eyes were fixed on Tobi, hoping for the boy's sake that Madara would pull through.

**-XX-**

Hours had passed by before Tobi was shaken awake by doctors. Their faces beamed in excitement.

"…" Tobi blinked sleepily. "…W-what…?"

"The operation was a success." A nurse smiled at Tobi. "Your dad is going to be fine."

Tobi was in shock for a few moments, but once the news had sunk in, his heart felt like it was soaring out of his chest. He was vaguely aware of hugging the nurses before running back to his father's room.

"Daddy, I -!" Tobi stopped speaking as he saw his dad sleeping soundly. The elder was hooked up to a respiration machine as his chest heaved. "Poor daddy…"

"He just needs rest."

Tobi jumped and turned in fright as Zetsu's voice sounded from behind him. "Z-zetsu… Daddy…!"

"He'll be fine, Tobi." Zetsu smiled. "He's recovering from his operation. He just needs rest."

Tobi nodded. He sat beside his father on the bed and took the warm hand into his own.

"Tobi loves you, daddy…" Tobi whispered. "Please, get better soon…"

"He will…" Zetsu said in a soft tone. "Just give him time."

Tobi nodded and lay beside Madara. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**-XX-**

"_Aniki…"_

Madara looked around for the voice. That was the voice that he heard every time he closed his eyes.

"_Aniki, why…?"_

"I'm sorry…" Madara heard himself mumbling.

"_Why did you let him kill me…?"_

Madara winced at these words. "I-I tried to stop him…"

A horrible, cold laugh echoed around the walls of Madara's mind. _"And yet… You turned into him… Your own blood-son… Your partner… You're just like him…"_

"No, I-I… I…"

"_I hate you. You're not the aniki I loved…"_

"Izuna…"

"_You never even visit my grave… You don't love me…"_

"Izuna…"

A bitter laugh. _"I. Hate. You."_

Madara was only vaguely aware of a tear rolling down his cheek.

"But I love _you, _Izuna… I never stopped loving you…"

"_Liar. You didn't even cry when he killed me. You sat there and stared… Even though my blood was splattered all over… I screamed for you… So loudly… So desperately… And you just sat there…"_

"…" Madara choked on a sob.

"_You know that I'm right… You think about me every day… About how you failed me… How much you want to die…"_

"…"

"_I hate you so much. I wish you'd just die already and go to where you belong. To Hell."_

These words were Madara's breaking point.

**-XX-**

"_Izuna!"_

The nurse, who had been checking up on Madara, jumped in surprise as Madara's body shot upwards with a loud scream.

"_Izuna, no!"_

"Madara-san, relax!" the nurse tried to bring comfort to the distraught male, but there was nothing she could do when he was thrashing around as if someone had hurt him.

"My brother!" the Uchiha screamed. "Oh, god – my brother!"

The raven-haired man immediately begun to pet himself down in a frantic manner. It was as if he were looking for something that he _hoped _wasn't there.

"Madara-san, it's okay!" the nurse grabbed his arm and tried to lay him back down. "You need to relax!"

"The blood!" Madara cried, his eyes wide. "Where's the blood?!"

"Madara-san, there is no blood! I promise! No blood!"

"My brother's blood! It's everywhere! It's all over me! _Izuna!"_

The nurse shook her head as she reached into a pocket. Her hand resurfaced with a sedative. She was quick to inject it into Madara's bloodstream.

Minutes later, Madara was sleeping peacefully.


	11. Chapter 11

A month had passed. Madara had returned home, but he was forced to see a psychologist by the staff at the hospital. Tobi had gone with him to one session. After hearing the things Madara and the psychologist spoke about made him wonder just how much his father had truly suffered.

However, things with Deidara weren't much better. Because of his father, Tobi had barely left the mansion, only wanting to be by his dad's side.

Deidara had tried desperately to talk to Tobi, but the Uchiha refused to answer his calls, seemingly furious with the blond.

That was what had brought Deidara to the mansion, standing at the front door as Tobi yelled at him.

"Tobi's daddy almost died because of Deidara!" Tobi shouted. "Deidara cheated on Tobi and messed everything up! Tobi hates Deidara! Daddy could have died!"

"The same man who raped and tortured you!" Deidara didn't know why he had screamed those words back at the fragile man before him. They just seemed to have left his mouth on their own.

"Shut up!" Tears dripped down Tobi's cheeks at these words. "Daddy was sick! Not his fault! Go away! Tobi hates you!"

"Don't talk to my bitch like that…"

Both Tobi and Deidara jumped at the unexpected voice of Sasori.

"The only one who can yell and scream at him is me."

A blur of black and red shot past Deidara and pinned Tobi to the wall by his throat. Tobi whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Leave him alone…" Deidara whimpered.

"Leave him alone?" Sasori mocked. He tightened his grip on the boy's throat, smirking as the Uchiha started clawing at his hands and gasping for breath.

Deidara tensed at this, but he knew he couldn't allow his precious Tobi to be harmed by someone like Sasori. With a loud growl, he pushed at the red-head, knowing that Sasori was stronger.

A fight broke out between Sasori and Deidara, leaving Tobi a hysterical mess. When Zetsu and Madara showed up, they pulled them apart.

"Get off my property," Madara snarled as he dragged Sasori away from the mansion. "Don't you _ever _come near my boy or Deidara again, and don't _ever _let me see your face around here again or else I'll call the cops on you. Got it?"

Sasori snarled, but he knew that Madara was stronger and a better fighter than he was. He nodded, knowing that he couldn't do anything here and now.

The red-head turned to Deidara. "Don't think I'll forget this… I'll kill you both, Deidara! I'll kill you both!"

Deidara and Tobi clung to each other at the words, knowing that Sasori wasn't fooling around.

"Boys…" Madara glanced at the youngest two, feeling his heart break. He sighed. "…Deidara, you're staying here with us…"

Deidara gasped. "B-but… I…!"

"No buts. Tobi, you and Deidara are going to make up. Okay? It's clear that Deidara wasn't in his right mind, and he needs support."

Tobi sighed. "B-but… Daddy… H-he…"

"He had nothing to do with what happened to me, Tobi." Madara knew instantly what was on his son's mind. "I mean it. Forgive him as he would you. I know he would."

Tobi's eye welled with tears at these words. He buried his face in Deidara's chest, sobbing. He had missed Deidara so much and almost believed that he would never get him back. But here they were…

"D-dei-dei…" Tobi wept.

"Tobi…" Deidara wrapped his arms around the younger. "…I'm so sorry… I swear I'll never do it again… Never…"

Tobi didn't know how long he had cried for, but he had eventually cried himself to sleep in the blond's arms.

**-XX-**

A month had passed. Deidara had moved into Madara's home and his relationship with Tobi was stronger than ever. Sasori had eventually been arrested by the cops for what he had been doing to Deidara and other crimes that the blond didn't want to know about.

"Tobi…" Deidara smiled as they laid in bed. "Tobi, I think we need to start over again. So… here."

Tobi watched as the bigger hand reached into its owner's pocket. His eye widened at the familiar box that was pulled out. Deidara still… had their wedding rings…? So he still wanted to… get married…?

Tobi couldn't help but break down as he hugged his lover tighter than ever. He was sure that from now on, things would be better than ever.

**I apologise for the sudden ending, but I am too far in with my in-progress fics and due to personal circumstances, I really need to get as many finished as I can.**


End file.
